Red Moon
by Angel Dove1
Summary: What if Tsukuki didn't get to Hisoka during their mission in Kyoto? Would he be able to get the young man to talk about what happen, or would he lose his partner forever? N/C M/M
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up, but I have it all written down. I just have to type it up and edit it. So it'll take me only a day per chapter to do that. I had so much difficulty putting this together because I changed the outline and the length of the story three times. I had five different first chapters and made a decision to stick with this version. I hope it's alright and everyone likes it.

So anyway. The basics are as followed. This is not an extremely dark themed story. It deals mostly with the basic concept of Descendants of Darkness. I don't own any of the characters in this story no matter how much I want to fantasize that I do. It begins when Hisoka is at the store buying food for Tsukuki and Watari during their trip to Kyoto. This story is five chapters long and will have warnings only in this beginning chapter. The rest of the story is just recovering. I didn't really want it to be long like all my other stories even though one version was longer. I just didn't like how that one came together. It was too much retelling the anime. Enough with the talk. I think you're tired of me chatting anyway.

Warnings: Nonconsensual child abuse/rape. If this is a probably with you, I highly suggest you choose another story and don't watch or read this anime and manga. It will not be graphic and only happens in this chapter. The rest of the story is toned down.

---------------------------

Chapter One

Everything always seemed the same way. Tsuzuki continuously treated me like a child. I was no longer a child. Why would he send me to the store and talk over the plans with Watari? Why couldn't I be a part of their planning? I sighed and glanced around at the various foods in the small mart a few blocks from our hotel. Night had fallen quickly but I wasn't scared. I have seen many nightmares in my life, but I had something to protect me now. I slid my hand to the gun in my pocket. I'm sure normal people would scream if they saw it, but it didn't matter. I wasn't planning on using it unless I had to. It wasn't like I couldn't faze out and disappear. I couldn't die either.

Choosing things a random, I made sure I got more sweet desserts than healthy foods. I knew that would bring a smile to my partner's face. He seemed more stressed than normal. I knew that the mention of Muraki he would take this assignment, but his emotions seemed very erratic. Neither one made sense as they bounced off each other. One second he'd be all smiles and laughs, but I could feel a worry deep inside. And the next second he could be furious with sadness mixed in. I was becoming confused and had to develop my barriers more. I didn't want his emotions affecting me or my way of resolving things.

I glanced at the chocolate cupcake. Maybe I could save one dessert for myself. I took the heavy basket up to the front counter and paid for everything. It felt strange knowing that you were dead and still felt hungry. I couldn't explain it more than it must replenish the energy needed to keep our spiritual powers with us. I took the bag and started back towards the hotel. The cold night air chilled my body, but I didn't mind. At least it wasn't freezing.

Walking pass stairs leading up to a shire, I noticed that the cloudy night cleared slightly to reveal a red moon. Fear penetrated my senses as each horrific memory pushed its way to the surface. I glanced up at the moon to try to tell myself that it was my imagination. Looking towards the tree, I saw someone lift a silver object and slam it into another person that they were holding. The victim didn't scream or cry which made me wonder for a second that it wasn't real until I saw the haunting red color splash all over his clothes and the body falling with a sickening thump. The man turned to me, and my heart stopped for a second time. Standing in the red moonlight was Muraki.

I tried to will my mind to wake up. "This was just a dream. I'm hallucinating. He can't be here," I thought over and over again as he approached me. It didn't make sense that Muraki would kill so openly when he knew that we were watching for him.

"My, my, boy, you always are in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I snapped out of my thoughts instantly changing from denial to fear. This was real. I took a few steps back as he launched at me. His blood stained hands attached to my writs and held me close to his body, preventing me from reaching for my gun. I gasped from the pain and glared with all the fury I could muster. Even with fear, I was determined to free myself. "Apparently you need to be taught another lesson."

He dragged me up the stairs. I could feel his dark intentions flowing through me. My mind was going haywire with flashes of the first time I met the doctor to horrors of what he was planning. My only hope was to free myself. If only I could get to my gun. If only I wouldn't have looked at the moon and continued on my way. He slammed my body down next to the bloody woman and pinned me there. I moved my legs and attempted to kick him, but I missed and my feet landed in the bloody mess. Trying to hold my bile down, I focused on freeing myself.

Everything was becoming clear. I knew that if I didn't free myself it'll all happen again, but the spell he put on me was pulling my mind to an unconscious world, paralyzing me. I fought it off and managed to free one arm to land a punch on him, however, I wasn't fast enough to grab my gun. "You little brat," he hissed, kneeing me in the stomach before grabbing my gun and tossing it aside. Feeling more hopeless as the seconds triggered on, I found myself focusing on the moon above us. My mind and body was giving up against my wishes. I was slipping into a paralyzed state.

The only thing I could think about was Tsuzuki. This time I don't think he'll make it in time to save me. The only thing left to me were my senses. The smell of the drying blood and Muraki's musky cologne repulsed me. Silence surrounded us except for the rustling of his clothes. I felt sick to my stomach. I managed to turn my head fast enough to vomit on the ground next to me. It made me even more sick feeling the ruminants on my cheek. Muraki didn't even notice or cared as he finished peeling the clothes off me. I didn't fight anymore. It was useless. He tied my hands together behind my back and tossed my pants somewhere.

He thrust into me quickly with more strength than I ever remembered. I screamed and arched my back. The pain was making it difficult to breath. I could barely handle it. I bit my lower lip in order to stop the screams, but it didn't help. I didn't have the strength to hold on or even fight anything. I didn't care if anyone heard me or even saw what was happening. Maybe someone would stop this. The torture ended quickly to my relief. He redressed himself and left me there with the now cold body of his latest victim. I didn't care to move. I felt completely used and broken. I couldn't fight him off. Anger flowed into my senses. I was angry that I was raped again, but I was far more angry that I didn't fight harder. I struggled with the shirt and managed to move enough to release my arms. I growled and banged my firsts into the cement ground over and over again until they bled, healed, and then bled again. Eventually the anger subsided and I fell into a dark void, ignoring everything around me. I wanted to hide from this world since I could no longer wish for death.

-----------------------------

Alright I'm going to start working on the next chapter right away so it should be out tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I didn't even realize I was misspelling his name. Thank you very much AnnoyedWithLife. And you were right about the other one as well. That's completely my fault. I sometimes write too fast and don't edit nicely. I've fixed it and re-uploaded these chapters.

Alright time for the next chapter. I hope the last chapter wasn't horrible. I haven't checked my e-mail so if you left a review, I'm truly sorry I didn't see it yet. I was really into typing and fixing this next chapter. When I wrote it, I must have been asleep because it was really horrible with lots of misspelled words and jumpy scenes. It took the rest of the day yesterday and half of the morning today just to fix it. I hope it flows nicely. I promise to look at my e-mail after I upload this one. Thank you all for reading so far.

------------------------

Chapter Two

I don't remember how long I lied there with the decomposing corpse of Muraki's latest kill next to me. My shoes and the bottom of my pant legs must have blood on them by now. Besides tearing my shirt slightly in order to free myself, putting my clothes on was the only thing I managed to do. I didn't want to return to the hotel nor did I care how close I was to the woman's body. I felt comfort knowing that I wasn't the only person that Muraki tormented, but I was jealous at the fast death she received. She didn't have to be tormented for three years only to be killed and have her memories erased. If I would have had those memories perhaps I wouldn't have become a Guardian of Death. Then, I wouldn't be back in this situation. I rolled over and faced her, feeling that jealously melt away as I looked on her now peacefully sleeping body. At least she rested peacefully now. I brushed my finger along her cheek. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, but you'd never know how lucky you are. At least he didn't put a curse on you and torture you for years before having mercy and killing you. You'd never have to live feeling disgusted with no hope to ever being clean. Go peacefully into the afterlife. Don't remain here. It is too painful."

I glanced down at the bag of groceries I dropped on the stairs. It's a good thing I didn't buy anything perishable. "Tsuzuki," I thought as I dragged my body up. The wounds have all healed, making it easier to move my body, but the soreness remained. I moved down the stairs and gathered up everything that fell. Thankfully, from first glance, nothing was crushed or showed any signs of falling. I'll be able to pass step one. Maybe if I distracted Tsuzuki with food he wouldn't notice the blood stains on my pants and shoes. The only problem with that was Watari was there as well. If I managed to distract Tsuzuki, I don't know if I could get pass Watari. I sighed and started back to the hotel. Along the way I passed a pay phone and made an anonymous phone call to the police. I didn't want her to feel lost and alone. May her feel comfort once her body finally returns to her family. I continued to walk, turning a few corners and walking for awhile longer. I saw the rundown hotel that was assigned to us. The only light source was in the front room, making the hotel feel even more eerie since obviously they were using candles. The lights flickered and danced to the invisible wind going through the building.

The only good thing about this place was that we alone and the owner allowed us full use of the building without keeping a close watch on us. So I wouldn't have to worry about passing any other guests or the workers of the hotel. I took a deep breath and slid the door open. "I'm back."

"Hisoka, what took you so long. I'm dying of hunger here," Tsuzuki whined from the other room.

My heart beat rapidly as I continuously reminded myself to act normal. "How could you be dying when you're already dead?" I answered, attempting to swing away from the question about my absent. I set the bag down in the room where Watari and Tsuzuki were still looking at a computer screen. The candles lined that room, but it left the hallway and the remained of the house dark. That could work to my advantage. I stayed in the shadows for a few seconds debating on whether I should actually tell them that Muraki murdered again, but decided against it. That would lead to more questions I didn't wish to answer. I ran off up the stairs to the right of the doorway I stood in just as Tsuzuki turned around. "I'm going to soak in a tub for awhile. Help yourselves," I shouted back.

"Hisoka?" I heard before vanishing down the second floor hallway. I ran the remainder of the way until I found myself locked safely in the public bath. I knew without lighting a fire in the outside room, I wouldn't received any warm water, but I didn't care. I barely got into the bathroom before collapsing on the cold tiled floor. The waves of concern not only from Tsuzuki but Watari as well slid pass my barriers. It must have been a strong emotion to affect me without touch. I quickly recovered, willing myself to stand. Whatever that emotional wave was, it seemed to pass as the minutes went by. I don't know if I could handle being in a house where I would feel every emotion without touching anyone. I moved over to the large tub and stared at it while I filled it with water. I could care less how cold the water was right about now.

Not even bothering to remove my clothes or shoes, I stepped into the freezing water. Thankfully some of the blood started to wash out without me doing anything. I slid my legs up, using soap, I scrubbed the blood out as best as I can. I as thanking ever god out there that I managed to get enough of the blood stain out to pass Tsuzuki's skilled eyes. I stood and removed all my clothes and drained the slightly beige colored water before filling it again with more freezing water. I lied my clothes out along the floor for them to dry. I submerged myself again, content with just lying there, not even caring that my skin was starting to turn blue and my teeth chattered when I didn't pay attention enough to stop them.

I grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing my flesh raw. Nothing I did made me feel any cleaner and every wound I opened healed just as quickly. I had no hope of vanishing from this world, even my body was becoming warmer with the cold water. I stopped scrubbing and lied there in the tub with my eyes closed just listening to everything around me. I couldn't die. I couldn't vanish into a dark void. I couldn't even ask to pass to the afterlife since I made a contract to become a Guardian of Death. I felt lost and confused. Something deep inside of me wanted Tsuzuki to know. I felt that he could help me through this, but the other side of me wished to lock myself up and seal away all the emotions I've felt tonight.

I heard a knock at the door and opened my eyes. I first checked around to make sure no blood was anywhere. "Who is it?" I called, giving myself time even though I knew who was on the other side. I jumped out of the water and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Hisoka, can we talk?" I frowned. Apparently nothing gets by Tsuzuki. His concern flooded through the door and entered into my heart. I felt guilty that I was causing these emotions in him. I grabbed my clothes and balled them up in my arms.

I opened the door and looked up at the worried face. His emotions were playing openly on his face. I wondered what he was thinking. "Sure. Let me put some clean clothes on, and I'll meet you downstairs." Tsuzuki nodded and moved away from the door so I could get pass. I quickly put my clothes on and checked every inch of my body for any wounds that were still healing. My body no longer felt sore so I could walk easily. Once satisfied, I walked downstairs and entered into the room Watari and Tsuzuki were in when I first returned.

Watari was nowhere to be found. Some of the candles were out and there was still a smell of whatever they ate while I was in the bathroom. All the smells clashed into one. Tsuzuki sat at the table, glancing over the newspaper clippings on the recent murders, trying to link them together. He looked up at me and pushed a bowl of soup my direction. My stomach became uneasy at the thought of swallowing something so simple as soup. This had to be a test. Normally, I wouldn't have any trouble eating except if visions of my past or someone's emotions were bothering me. That usually met something with Muraki. If I didn't eat, he'd know for sure that something was bothering me. I found his silence eerie and the fact that Watari wasn't around disturbing.

Choosing to force myself, I took a sip of the soup and set the bowl back down. He seemed only slightly pleased. "What happened?" he quietly asked.

I stomach flipped and whined with the unwanted food. "Nothing."

"You were gone a long time. I was just about to come looking for you."

"Sorry. I was having trouble choosing what to get you guys since neither one of you were specific."

"Why was your clothes wet and the can with the tomato soup was slightly dented?"

I grunted. He was started to anger me. Why did he have to push so much? Couldn't I just fade away? "I fell and got my clothes dirty. The bag slipped out of my hand at the same time. That could have crushed some things."

Tsuzuki quietly sat for a few seconds either contemplating what I told him or trying to irate me enough into talking. "Please tell me what happened. You wouldn't let us see you the second you walked in. You're not drinking the soup. I haven't seen you pass up a meal unless something was bothering you. Is it the case? Is it this hotel? Are you worried about Muraki? Is Tsubaki sill on your mind? Tell me, Hisoka. We're partners."

I growled and glared at him. "Why does something have to be wrong whenever I don't eat? Did you ever stop to think that I could have ate a sandwich on the way back?" I knew that I was making it obvious that something was wrong, but he was upsetting me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Hisoka," he whispered.

"No. We're done. I don't have to listen to you rant on about something you don't understand." I got up and stormed out of the room. I was completely frustrated over everything. I just wanted to be left alone, and I ignored Tsuzuki's calls. I turned towards the front door and slammed it as I walked back into the night. I wasn't planning on running away. I was trying to get somewhere peaceful so that I wouldn't have to listen to Tsuzuki or worry about Muraki. I was going to fade into the shadows for at least one night.

----------------------

I hope that was alright. I know I really didn't get into his mind set like I usually do, but it to be more worry then self doom. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Again thank you AnnoyedWithLife. I greatly appreciate you telling me my errors so I could correct them. I have no idea were I got Tsuzuki's misspelled name from. LOL and I was watching the anime while fixing this chapters too. Thank you Thank you Thank you.

Well at least this chapter didn't need as much editing as the last chapter. I hoped that it flowed nicely for everyone. I have some things that I got to do this afternoon so I'm uploading this early enough. The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow late afternoon after I get off work only because I know I'll finish it too late tonight and won't have the energy to uploaded it. I know it sounds like it takes a lot, but too late at night, my internet likes to move slower and I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of uploading. LOL Thank you again for reading it. I hope I'm keeping everyone interest. Anyway let's get moving onto the next chapter.

------------------------------

Chapter Three

The night air dropped dramatically in temperature with the lack of the sunlight heating the atmosphere. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, cursing that I left in nothing but jeans and a short sleeve shirt. All the businesses around the area were dark and closed up for the night preventing me from warming myself in there. I sighed and walked in the opposite direction of the stairs that started it all. I could easily go back to the hotel, but I didn't want to deal with Tsuzuki. The concern mixed with anger was too much for me. Maybe I would be able to handle it if I wasn't empathic, but I couldn't be so lucky.

I glanced up at the moon. At least it was white again. I silently promised that if I ever saw it turn red again, I'm hiding. That color has brought me the worse luck possible. I frowned. Maybe I should go back to the hotel. There's a way to lock my door or even seal Tsuzuki out I'm sure. Not that I didn't want his help. It's just maybe he was pushing too hard and too fast. Rubbing my hands up and down my arms, I imaged feeling strong arms holding me close, protecting me. I opened my eyes after making the decision to head back only to realize that someone's arms were around me. The hold tightened as I tried to move away from the person. "It's foolish to fight, boy. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"Muraki," I hissed, "Haven't you done enough?" I don't know where I was getting my courage from, but I wasn't complaining about it. Deep down I thought it was the wrong move.

"You act like you didn't enjoy it." His hand snaked down my body, but I managed to pull away.

"Don't even think about it." I turned to walk away, unfortunately, he grabbed my wrist and tightened his hold.

"I'm not through with you."

I pulled on my arm, but he didn't let go. I tried striking him with my other arm but he caught that and sneered at me. "Release me."

"For what? Where would you go? You're too ashamed to tell Mr. Tsuzuki about your whore nature. Would you tell him that you enjoyed it?"

"Stop it. I did no such thing."

"You forget that I own your body. I can make you a lifeless puppet tied to a bed with your legs spread wide, receiving any person I sent in there. Don't forget the power I hold over you. I'll make you a deal if you settle down and listen to me." I sighed and relaxed my arms not only to listen to what he has to say but to ease the pain. He was right. He could turn me into anything he wanted, and I'd only be able to watch from the background. What was the use in fighting him? I didn't find any use years ago when he first attached the curse to my soul.

"I'm listening," I whispered, defeated.

"I want Mr. Tsuzuki brought here tonight. You don't interfere with anything I have planned and walk away. If you managed all that, I'll leave you be. You'll never have to worry about losing control ever again."

"You'll release me from the curse?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Then how am I to know you'll keep your word and not just finish with whatever you have planned for Tsuzuki and come for me?"

"It's better than being my whore now isn't it?"

I stared at the ground. Betray my friend and live still in fear of Muraki coming for me again or save Tsuzuki from his plans and live forever as the whore I am. No matter what I did, I couldn't even consider betraying Tsuzuki. He was the first person who cared about me. I stared up at him directly in the eyes. "Do what you want with me, but you'll never use me to get to Tsuzuki."

"Bold words for a toy. You must love my lessons." Muraki grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. "You're going to wish you'd never said that." I didn't care what he said or did. He couldn't kill me again, and I've lived with torture and neglect for so long. It wouldn't feel any different. He wasn't going to use me to lure Tsuzuki here. My only wish was that I could have left on better terms. I dropped my guard completely and let him do what he wished. I could sense all his dark purposes, but they seemed more focused on something else beside me. It was like this was a bonus, and he really didn't care about me so much. He was probably going to drop me off somewhere and only come when he felt like.

"Release him, Muraki," a strong voice shouted. My eyes widened. How could he be here? Why is he here? Muraki tightened his grip on me and turned around to face Tsuzuki.

"It's a pleasure meeting you here, Mr. Tsuzuki."

"Don't play games. Release him."

"Even before you know the deal we just made?" Muraki teased. I pulled at my arms and attempted to silence him, but he grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and moved his other hand up to my mouth, sealing the words I wanted to say. Muraki squeezed my wrists tight enough to feel a few cracks, but I knew they would heal. My eyes watered from the pain. I wanted to get away from it, but I was too concerned with Tsuzuki to fall into a dark world. "You see. He agreed to be my slave in order to keep you safe. Well that deal was so sufficient that I had to have a sample and that sold me even more. He still feelings just as good as the day I first met him." I could see the fury in Tsuzuki's eyes. Shame engulfed my senses. I wanted to tell him to leave me. I wasn't worth the trouble anymore, but I knew deep down that he'd never do that.

"Unless you have a deal that will satisfy me more."

"What do you want?"

"You, of course. How could you think I'd want anything else?"

"Will you release him then?"

"You have my word."

"Fine, but if he break your word, my end of the deal is off." Muraki nodded and pushed me away. I stumbled, but caught myself and stood between them. The curse mark burned on my skin. There was no way I was going to let this sick man get Tsuzuki.

"Stand aside, Hisoka," Tsuzuki gently whispered.

"No. I'll never let him get his hands on you."

"We made a deal. I'll be fine." I grabbed Tsuzuki's jacket and pulled out one of his sutras. I didn't care how I did it, but I was going to save Tsuzuki.

Muraki growled. "Don't interfere, boy." He raised his hand, and my body froze completely. I couldn't release the sutra in my hand. A blazing flame surrounded me. Suzaku? I turned as best as I could to see Tsuzuki stepping around me.

"You didn't release him like I said. I see that as breaking our contract. The deal is of." I was confused on what he was talking about. It was like he didn't plan on going with Muraki at all.

"What?" the older man hissed. "I made no promise to lift the curse mark. I released him like you said."

"That is part of releasing him. You still have control over him." I felt the hold on my body release, and I lowered my arms. I was confused my Tsuzuki's tactics. If he never planned to go with Muraki, why didn't he just fight him to begin with.

Muraki growled and backed a few feet away from the bird's strong flames. "Have it your way. Next time you will be mine, Mr. Tsuzuki."

Muraki vanished in a puff of white feathers. I turned to Tsuzuki. "You idiot. Why didn't you tell me you had a plan? We could have escaped without you explaining everything. Did you forget we can communicate telepathically?"

"Well I was, but I didn't plan for you to step in-between us like that. I expected that you'd stand beside or behind me." Tsuzuki expression turned serious suddenly. "Now are you going to tell me what happened yourself on the way back to the hotel, or do you want me to think whatever Muraki said was true?"

"After I bathe."

Tsuzuki stared at me, but he didn't say anything further. He knew that I just took a bath. I was grateful that he didn't comment on it and quietly walked with me back to the hotel. I kept feeling his emotions changing from concern to anger to sadness. He probably didn't even know himself what he wanted to feel. I smiled at him. It felt oddly good that someone was that concerned about me. It left a warm feeling in my soul.

--------------------------------

Two more chapters left. The next one I had a lot of fun handwriting it so I'm going to take the time to add a few more things while I type it up. I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Well it was a very very very slow day at work today with barely anything to do. Most of my work got pushed off my a day since the post offices were closed. For a job that realizes on the post office, it makes a slow day when there is no mail. But anyway that's it for my rants. I want to thank everyone that is still with me. I know this is shorter than most of my stories that I wrote before, but I wanted to try and write short. That's a horrible thing for me. I can never write short and if I want to try and submit some of my short stories to contests I have to write shorter. This is like practice for me. When I get to five thousand words then I've gotten pretty good. Unfortunately this story will be over that amount. Well that's enough with my rants for now. The last chapter will be out tomorrow around this time.

---------------------------

Chapter Four

It felt oddly great to take a long warm bath. Tsuzuki politely remained outside, guarding over me. The warm liquid eased my sore muscles. It helped my mind concentrate on repairing my broken barriers and sorting through the numerous emotions that I wanted to feel. I don't know how long I stayed in there. Long enough for the water to cool down somewhat. I was about to get out when I felt a wave of warm liquid heating up from the bottom. I glanced out the small window to see Tsuzuki throwing a few logs on the fire. I smiled at his kind gesture and got out anyway. "That water is still warm if you want to take a bath as well," I suggested.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "I only added more logs because I wanted you to take as long as you needed."

"Thank you, Tsuzuki." Drying my hair off with a towel, I walked into my room to changed clothes for the third time today. Tsuzuki seemed to wait a few minutes before he entered into my room. I guess he wanted me to feel comfortable. It was kind of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed and stared at myself through the mirror. I didn't really want to talk about it, but Tsuzuki wasn't letting it go. "What would you like me to say? You know what happened already."

"I want to know why you would give yourself to him for my benefit. What did you think would happen? You honesty think he would have left me alone. I would have looked everywhere for you. Don't ever think about that again."

"You don't know him like I do. Why would you even come after me? I'm nothing but a puppet to be used as he sees fit."

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around me and held me close. The rest of my rant silenced instantly, but I didn't fight him. It felt wonderful having him warmly around me. "Never call yourself that. You are worth so much more than that."

I leaned against his chest. The warmth of his body felt like I belonged there. He cared so much for me that it was abnormal. I could never understand why he would care for a stranger. I wished that I could be like him. He ran his fingers up and down my body, allowing his soothing nature to melt into me. A part of me wanted to shy away and free myself from his grip, but the other part of me wanted all of him.

I turned around and gazed into his amethyst eyes. I was completely drawn to him. I felt myself being pulled like a magnet and before I knew it, I was kissing him with a burning fury. I wanted to taste those salty lips and become one with him. Tsuzuki didn't fight me or break away. In fact after a few moments of shock he returned the kiss. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, taking over control. His skillful lips danced in a broken harmony with my amateur lips. I didn't care how he got so skilled nor did it matter. He was here with me and the world could burn around us, and I'd never notice anything else but him.

After a few minutes, he pulled away allowing us to catch a few much needed breaths. He placed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. "Are you sure you wanted that?" I nodded and felt a starting sensation of fatigue. "Let's get you to bed." He half carried me over to the bed as I struggled to walk from the after affects of that kiss. I don't know how he knew I was tired, but it didn't matter. I was grateful for his support.

However, life was never easy for me. My body instantly gave away, and I collapsed more into him. "Hisoka?" My vision blurred, and I heard laughter in my ear. "Stay with me." Tsuzuki's voice was drowned by the laughter. Complete darkness surrounded my form.

This darkness was different than falling unconscious. I could still hear Tsuzuki's voice echoing around. The darkness faded into images of my tormented past. The numerous times my parents beat me. "You're a monster. You're no child of mine," my mother's voice shouted. Something smacked me across the face and I was instantly transported back to a time I wished to forget.

"How dare you sneak out of the house!" My father punched me in the face again. I felt the younger version of my body slam into the ground. It was like watching a movie, but feeling all the pain. I could hear myself pleading with my father, begging him to stop, but I knew that I wasn't saying it myself. Over and over again, my father punched and kicked me, ignoring my cries.

When he finished, he threw my bleeding, bruised body into the dungeon they called my room. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to watch anymore. The images shifted to another time when my father was beating me. And it continued stopping at ever abusive part of my childhood. I knew it was edging on the night that I didn't wish to see again, but I couldn't stop it. "Hisoka? Can you hear me?" I looked up and saw an image of Tsuzuki smiling at me like it was the first time.

The darkness seemed to fade as I pulled myself into his warm light. It was my memory of first meeting him, and we were at the restaurant. I didn't know if my mind was just playing tricks on me. I found myself drawn to Tsuzuki. I wanted to forget my past and live forever with him. "Do you honestly think he'd want a dirty boy like you?" Muraki's voice hissed. The happy times with Tsuzuki vanished, and I was back staring at the red moon. Muraki stood in front of the tree with blood stained clothes. "Come back to me. You know you can only belong here with me. As long as you exist you'll continue to bring grief to Tsuzuki's life.

I frowned and turned towards the new images of Tsuzuki playing to the right of me. I felt so warm and protected with, but Muraki would have never found Tsuzuki. He could be off with another partner never knowing what sick person Muraki was. He'd never have an obsession with the man who enjoyed killing others.

I wondered how long it'd take Tsuzuki to forget me. Would he continue to hunt Muraki, or would he return to usual cases and forget all about me? I looked back over at Muraki and took a step towards him. Maybe it's best to fade away. I should have never become a Guardian of Death. "Hisoka, don't give up. Come back to me." The world around me began to shake as if Tsuzuki was shouting loud enough to cause an earthquake.

Muraki glared at the shadows. "What's it going to be? Are you going to return to cause him pain and suffering or are you going to stay here and free him from the torments?" I placed my head in my hands. Everything was confusing me, and my head started to pound. Deep inside my heart I wanted to remain with Tsuzuki. He made me feel things that I closed off years ago. Unfortunately my mind seemed to want to reason with me. I felt like I was being spoiled by Tsuzuki and forgot my own strength. I shouldn't have to rely on the older man for help. I should be able to take care of myself. At first, Tsuzuki's needless worry was annoying but after awhile I found comfort in it.

Maybe I should told him. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything if he didn't truly care. I smiled at the image of Tsuzuki in front of me. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I've finally come to a decision." I looked back at Muraki and made up my mind.

-----------------------

Sorry about the cliffhanger but you won't have long to wait I promise. See you tomorrow and as always thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for telling me my errors. I greatly appreciate it. And now the last chapter. I want to take this time to thank you all for reading this story. I hope it was to your liking. In case anyone is wondering. I'm going to try to shorten another story by writing a small little romance story for Tsubasa Chronicles. I haven't even started planning it so it'll be a few days to a week before I can get one chapter up. I have it planned at three, but I'm going to see if I can get it smaller. It's like a challenge to myself. If anyone's interested. That's where I'm heading next. But, anyway, I'm going to get this story going because I know you are all dying to know which way Hisoka chooses.

------------------------

Chapter Five

I turned my back to Tsuzuki and glared at Muraki. "You've tormented me long enough. No more, Muraki. You'll no longer have this hold over m. I am stronger than you think. I have someone supporting me. Someone willing to give his all for my protection. Though I feel guilty rely8ing on him, he's willing to give me all the love and support I need. Get out of my head, Muraki. You're no longer wanted." I used every bit of my psychic energy to banish him from the corridors of my mind. Tsuzuki's warmth surrounded my mental image and pushed me back into reality.

I gasped and latched onto Tsuzuki who was leaning over me. "Easy, Hisoka. It's okay. You're safe." I took several deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart. I smiled up at him as the curse mark faded from my arm. I could still feel Muraki's hold on me, but it seemed to weaken.

"Tsuzuki," I whispered sitting up and wrapping my arms around him. Everything felt so perfect and right with him in my arms. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bring Muraki into your life. For causing you so much pain and…"

His finger slipped over my lips. "For starters, Muraki found me before you did. It was just a horrible consequence that you knew him first. Don't worry about me so much. And, you haven't caused me any pain. I care deeply for you and want to protect you. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. Understand?"

I smiled up at Tsuzuki. He really did care for me. It felt so real, and I enjoyed the comfort he gave me. I lied back down, pulling him with me. He shifted and pulled me into his arms. His body felt so warm to the chill I felt in my body. I could smell the fruity shampoo that he used this morning. For someone that loves desserts, I could see why he'd want fruit smelling shampoo. He ran his fingers up and down my back. "How long were you looking for me?"

"Not long," Tsuzuki whispered. "I figured something happened on the way from the store so you probably wouldn't go back there. Watari agreed and was checking another direction, and I just happened to get lucky. Did he do what I heard him say?"

I curled up more against him. "Please, Tsuzuki, can we just lie here? Maybe tomorrow I'll talk." His waves of concern dulled and his body relaxed.

"Alright." It felt great just lying there listening to the slow rhythm of his heart and his shallow breathing. I found myself drifting in and out of slumber.

I don't know how many hours I slept, but when I woke the next morning, Tsuzuki wasn't next to me. The bed was cold as if he left hours earlier. I frowned and placed my hand on his pillow. The bed was large enough to hold us comfortably but not spaciously. I sat up and walked into the bathroom. For the first time in a few days, I didn't have the urge to take a bath.

I quietly walked downstairs. The first thing that my senses picked up on was the smell of burning bacon. I smirked at the thought of Tsuzuki in the kitchen. I moved in and watched him stumbling around. He was attempting not to burn anything, but I could tell by the smell it wasn't working. I smiled and laughed as he knocked over an entire bag of flour. "Oh, Hisoka, what are you doing awake already?" He bent to clean up the powdery substance.

I walked over to the stove and rolled up my sleeves. "Well, I was trying to sleep, but I heard all this noise and smelt something burning. I thought the house was on fire," I teased.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding. Don't worry about it. Let me help you." Even though I've barely ever made breakfast in my short life, I was better at it than Tsuzuki. I placed a few pancakes on a plate with bacon and set it down in front of Tsuzuki sitting at the table. I fixed myself some and sat down with him.

"Thank you," Tsuzuki chimed, pouring a large amount of syrup on his plate. I smiled as I watched him eat for a few seconds before eating my own food. He smiled up at me and pushed the chocolate cupcake I bought last night over to me. I smiled down at it. "I figured that was for you. I didn't want to eat it."

I held it in my hands, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. I couldn't believe that he'd do something like that for me. "Thank you." I got up and kissed him on the cheek. "For everything you've done for me."

"Anytime," he answered. I sat back down and finished my breakfast. I know Muraki was still out there and trying to come up with a plan to do what he wanted with Tsuzuki. I also knew that I wouldn't let it happen. I was going to be the one to protect Tsuzuki this time.

I just finished eating when Watari walked into the kitchen. His emotions were difficult to pick up on, but they had slight concern in them. "I've found some new information about our case. Apparently our delightful Doctor Muraki may have a link with another doctor here in Kyoto. His mentor from his college days." I finished cleaning off my plate and walked into the next room ready to hear about what else Watari found. Feeling guilty for making breakfast for us two, I handed Watari the cupcake. He pushed it back to me as if knowing what I was feeling. "It's okay. I ate earlier." I nodded and opened the package of chocolate delight. Barely listening to what Watari was saying, I fell in love with the cupcake in my hand. It had a special meaning since Tsuzuki had a chance to eat it and didn't.

After we concluded our meeting, I followed Tsuzuki up to his room. He gave me a curious look, but didn't say anything as I closed the door behind me. Images of our first kiss bombarded my senses as I craved to taste those lips again. I couldn't understand the urges I was getting, but it didn't matter. I acted on them. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him into a kiss. He gave a muffled sound of surprise, but said nothing more as he kissed me back. He broke off the kiss quicker than before. "Watari is waiting for us downstairs."

"Please, Tsuzuki," I whimpered. "I don't know what's overcoming me."

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I think we should separate for awhile. You might be sensing what I'm feeling."

I glanced up at him. He had feelings for me? How was that possible when I only sensed them last night? It was impossible for him to hide his emotions from me. Maybe I wasn't paying that close attention, which seemed odd. "Why would you have feelings for a dirty boy?"

I turned quickly away from him, but he pulled me back around. "I thought I told you to never call yourself that." The anger was so deep behind his words that if I didn't know him well that I'd try to pull away. "Muraki planted that into your mind. You are not dirty. What happened to you was a terrible, vile act that you're not responsible for. Muraki should be the one punished. Don't you think it's time to release yourself from your prison?"

I looked up at his lavender eyes. I wanted so badly to believe his words, but I couldn't at that time. "I will try," I whispered. That was the most I could promise him.

He gave me a gentle hug. "That's all I ask for. I'll help you with anything you need." He leaned down and kissed me again. "Watari is still waiting for you."

I laughed and pulled away from him. I'm sure by now he knows that there's something between us. I just don't think I want to tell him myself yet. I watched as Tsuzuki placed his jacket on, and I followed him out of the room. Maybe a relationship could work between us. I smirked. At least the comforting parts would be wonderful. The only problem would be distinguishing my feelings from his own, but I was willing to try. I could see a lot of trial and errors coming my way. Maybe in the future when we both were ready we could move further than kissing. I smiled as I watched him descend the stairs. Anything could happen.

----------------------

The end. I know I didn't have any sort of yaoi in this chapter. I'm sorry. It just didn't flow nicely and didn't seem to fit with how the story was going. The longer story didn't either so maybe I just wanted those two just to kiss even though I love reading other authors work of art with them in it. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. Thank you for reading. Please review on how well I did for a shorter story. Thank you again.

Angel Dove


End file.
